Leave Them On
by BringingYaoiBack
Summary: Vegeta never realized that the whole time he had been living on Earth he had been wearing women's underwear, until Goku pointed it out to him. Written for Kakavege Week!
A/N: Written for Kakavege Week for the lingerie prompt! XD

Keep Them On

When Vegeta had returned to Earth and moved in with the Briefs family, he had accepted the clothing Bulma gave him as standard Earth fare for males. The underwear she provided for him was similar to the armor bottoms that Raditz wore after all, so there was never a reason to question it at first. The smooth and soft material felt good against his skin and his armor slid over it easily. He had questioned her once when she began to produce more elaborately designed underwear: some with lace, some with less material, some that seemed to be nothing more than a strip of fabric and string. Bulma had explained that was for ventilation since he trained so much. He approved of this idea and thus wore it without further inquiry. So as he prepared for his morning spar with Kakarot, he pulled on one of his favorite, most functional pairs and blasted off to their meeting place.

Their fight went by as usual: Kakarot refusing to fight at full power and Vegeta beating him senseless for taking it lightly. This continued until they both lay breathless on the ground, toppled together in a crater that hadn't been there when they began. Once he could feel his limbs again, Vegeta pushed off the larger Saiyan and stood up to brush off his ripped training suit. A small gasp caught his attention and he looked over his shoulder to laugh at his rival for getting so hurt, but instead he saw the idiot staring wide-eyed at him. No, not just at him—directly at his ass.

"Kakarot, what the hell are you looking at!" he hissed as he moved to cover his rear from the view of the leering man. Soon his face blushed a furious red color as he brushed his fingers over ripped fabric and realized his underwear was on full display.

"Vegeta, why ya wearin' such sexy panties?" Goku asked, a different kind of heat rising in his cheeks.

Whipping around so the third class couldn't ogle him any longer, Vegeta snapped in embarrassment. "What are you talking about? These are normal Earth underwear!"

"Nah, Chi only wears that kind when she's tryin' to get me to have sex with her," Goku locked eyes with the Prince and ran his tongue over his pink lips. "Is that what you're tryin' to do, Vegeta?"

Vegeta sputtered and crossed his arms as his cheeks burned brightly. "How dare you accuse me of doing such a vulgar thing! Bulma told me that all Earthlings wear this kind! They are functional and comfortable!"

"I've never worn panties like that," Goku chuckled. Standing up he kicked off his boots and untied the sash from around his waist, letting his pants drop to the ground. "See? Guys usually wear somethin' like this."

Making the mistake of looking at the tight shorts the other man was wearing, Vegeta quickly slapped a hand over his eyes to block his view of the noticeable bulge in the front. "Do you have no shame, Kakarot?"

Suddenly there was a heat behind him and he could feel the larger Saiyan's breath tickling his ear.

"I'm not the one comin' to a fightin' match in silky panties, Vegeta. Let me see these a lil' better!" Goku suddenly grabbed onto what was left of the royal's training suit and ripped it further to fully expose the Prince's pink panties. "Ah! Now I see it's a heart shape back here! Ya got a great ass, Vegeta!"

"Kakarot, get your hands off me!" Vegeta howled, turning to punch the idiot for daring to trace the shape of the cut-out in his underwear with a finger.

Goku laughed and caught the gloved hand before it reached its intended target. "Okay, 'Geta, ya can put your hands on me instead!" Not letting go of the trapped hand, he lowered it and pressed it against the tent in his boxers with a hiss.

' _Is this really fucking happening?!_ ' Vegeta's mind raced as he was too stunned to retract his hand from his rival's grasp. His eyes were glued with fascination to Goku's slack jaw that trembled slightly as Vegeta's hand was led up and down the length beneath the thin material. However when a low moan came forth from those lips that held him in a trance, Vegeta finally snapped back to reality and snatched his hand out of Goku's grasp.

"Come on, Vegeta, ain't ya even a lil' bit curious? I've never been with a man before, but I think it'd be fun with ya," he purred, reaching a hand out to stroke the royal Saiyan's tanned cheek.

"So you want to have sex just for fun? I wonder what your friends would say about their perfect Kakarot if they heard you speak like that!" Vegeta growled and wanted to slap the stupid grin off the other's face. The only thing that made him refrain was the thought of his hand getting caught again and made to touch that long, hard, thick, bulging—a bead of sweat slid down the side of his face as he tried to forget how it had felt under his palm. So instead he just slapped the hand on his face away and took a step back to steady himself.

"They don' have to know anythin' about it, but it's somethin' I've been curious about for a while," Goku replied with a small smile.

Unfortunately for Vegeta, Goku never paid attention to the concept of personal space and was back in his face in an instant. Powerful hands that usually only touched him to bring pain were now gently brushing against his underwear and then boldly venturing out to slowly rake across his exposed skin. A shiver went through his small frame as he brought his hands up to Goku's chest—fully intent on pushing the offending man away. But as he felt the beating of Goku's racing heart under those taut muscles, he hesitated.

Was he really that opposed to the idea? The way that his longtime rival massaged his sensitive cheeks in both hands actually felt rather nice when he thought about it and having this much effect on the other Saiyan was giving him a bit of an ego boost. It almost began to sound like a good idea until those hips pulled him forward, making their erections brush against each other.

A strangled gasp issued from the small Prince at the very physical fact that he was turned on by what the younger Saiyan was doing to him. Now he did push the other man away and held his hands in front of his crotch so that Goku wouldn't stare at him.

"Just how long have you thought about this?" Vegeta asked in a shaky voice. He forced himself to look at a nearby mountain and try to get his traitorous body back under control.

"Umm, I think since I saw ya again on Namek. I'd never fought a guy like ya before and it got me excited!" Goku explained as he stepped closer once again and turned Vegeta to face him. Leaning down slightly to be eye-level with the shorter Saiyan, his black eyes bore into the Prince before continuing. "Ya always acted like ya hated me, but I think ya actually like me now and I'm tired of waitin' for ya to realize that."

Leaning away as far as he could while Goku held him in place by his arms, Vegeta stuttered helplessly. After learning that the man he had held a grudge against had actually lusted after him for so many years, his brain was failing to come up with a proper response. What the other man had said was true: he didn't hold those feelings of anger and need for vengeance anymore. But that didn't necessarily mean he was ready for all of this to happen! Maybe if they had taken things slowly, discussed it—he shook his head in shock that he was even considering the thought. He glanced back at the still smirking Saiyan and swallowed nervously. This was the critical moment: would he give in to his growing curiosity or would he go to his default mannerisms and scream and rage about how wrong Kakarot was?

It seemed his rival hadn't been lying about being impatient as he leaned back and tugged his gi shirt over his head and tossed it to the side. "If there's one thing I know about ya, Vegeta, it's that you'd already be long gone if I was wrong."

The satisfied grin on his face made Vegeta's stomach twist in a mixture of nervousness and anticipation. His hands clenched into fists as he realized the clown had seen through his defenses now just as he always did. But he was not ready to give up his strong front just yet.

"So what if I no longer want to cave your skull in as soon as I look at you? That doesn't mean I want to have any kind of relationship with you!" Vegeta held up his fist in the other man's face to back up his words.

Goku lazily considered the fist in his face for a few seconds before his grin grew wider. Hooking his thumbs into the waistband of his boxers with a quiet laugh, he pushed the last remaining article of clothing off his body. "I never said anythin' about a relationship, but now that ya mention it, that could be a lot of fun too." He winked at Prince as if his victory was already assured.

The color drained from Vegeta's face as his own words came back to bite him; then his cheeks rapidly flushed as he took in the perfect body that was standing on display before him. Even though his skin was marred in places by scars, they only added to the allure of Goku's physique. Vegeta had to remember to breathe and he tried to think of a comeback. But words eluded him as Goku took a step closer and once again leaned down into his face until their lips were mere millimeters apart.

"Vegeta, unless ya stop me now, I'm gonna kiss ya," he whispered as he hovered over the Prince's lips.

Gloved hands flew to bare shoulders and the two men stared at each other: one with a calm, but inquisitive expression and one with teeth bared and eyes large. Vegeta's arms trembled as he tried to think of some snappy remark that would make Kakarot drop this subject.

"'Geta?"

His heart skipped a beat at the way his name sounded in Kakarot's breathy tone and he had to stifle a moan as he realized that he wanted more.

"Don't…." The Prince's lips trembled and stumbled over the words.

Goku leaned back with his lips turned down and all the previous enthusiasm drained from his face. Looking away from the dejected expression, Vegeta's fingers curled and clutched at Goku's shoulders. Licking his lips that seemed to have gone suddenly dry, he pulled the taller man back towards him.

"Don't stop, Kakarot…." He whispered so softly he wasn't sure if he had even spoken aloud until he was being scooped up and held against Goku's broad chest. Before he could react to this new situation, hungry lips were sucking at his own and roaming hands were once again playing with the outline of his underwear. Moaning against his rival's hot mouth, he wrapped his legs around the waist of the man he had traveled through space to kill. Goku's tongue was pressing for entrance and he greedily slurped the pink appendage into his mouth, caressing its rough surface with his own. He knew he shouldn't be enjoying this, shouldn't be wanting more of this, but when his body was shifted and his cock rubbed against Goku's washboard stomach he couldn't help but whimper like a rutting teenager.

"'Geta, when ya make noises like that," Goku huffed out a short laugh and squeezed Vegeta's ass hard enough to make the Saiyan Prince gasp. "It gets me so hot…." He pulled the shorter Saiyan off him and set him down with a grin that signaled he had concocted some sort of plan to devour the Prince already.

"Let me see ya, 'Geta! Take your clothes off for me," Goku grinned and tugged at his training top.

"Alright." Vegeta slowly pulled his shirt over his head. As he grabbed at the remaining tatters of his pants, Goku's hand suddenly grabbed his wrist and stopped him.

"But leave the panties on! I really like how they look on you!"

Cheeks burning from the attention, Vegeta made sure to leave his underwear intact as he pulled his pants off.

"Ya see that rock over there?" Goku jerked his head at a large boulder a short distance away.

Vegeta's pulse quickened as thoughts of what could be going through the other's mind entered his imagination. He looked at the rock and then back to Goku with a nod.

"Would ya go over there and put your hands on it for me?" Goku's dark eyes lit up as he spoke and it sent a shiver through Vegeta. Making sure to put on a show as he strutted to where Goku had instructed, he smirked at hearing a loud groan in response. But as he placed his hands against the rock, a tremble of nervousness shot through him once more. He knew what the other Saiyan was going to do with him and again he had to question if he was okay with this or not. Would he submit to someone that had disgraced him so many times? Would Vegeta let the third class have his way with the Prince of all Saiyans' regal body? Could he allow his archenemy to plunder his ass with that long dick that had swayed so beautifully between those thick, muscled thighs? As his cock twitched at the thought, he bit his lip and admitted to himself that he was more than okay with it.

Hearing the dry ground crunch as Goku approached, his fingers gripped the rock face tighter and he wondered how much this was going to hurt. Two hands trailed over his back, softly exploring and tracing over his many scars before stopping on his shoulders.

"Bend down a lil' more for me, okay?" Goku's voice sounded deeper than usual and had a dry rasp to it as he spoke.

Quietly assenting, Vegeta leaned over and pushed his rear out further. Closing his eyes, he swallowed his nerves and waited for Goku to have his way with him. He felt hands spreading him wide, putting him on display, and he blushed a little as he realized the idiot intended on fucking him with his underwear still on. But even so he willed himself to take deep breaths and try to relax as much as possible. It wasn't that he minded pain—he had been through much worse after all—but that didn't mean he really wanted to be ripped open if he could avoid it.

A finger brushed over his entrance and he steeled himself for what was next.

"Heh, are ya nervous or excited, 'Geta? You're twitching so much back here," Goku chuckled softly as he ran his finger over the ring of muscle again.

"Just get on with it!" Vegeta managed to speak through his gritted teeth.

"Mmm, don' mind if I do," Goku purred.

This was it. He was about to get pounded and it would either be the most amazing sex he's ever had or the absolute worst. Considering who was behind him, those were the only two reasonable options in his mind. He was being spread again and he huffed out a breath as he felt something besides a finger at his entrance. Opening his eyes in shock, he felt something soft and wet lapping at him—not at all the rough penetration he was expecting.

"K-Kakarot, wha-what are you doing?" he twisted his torso to catch a glimpse of the other Saiyan crouched behind him.

Goku pulled away and licked his lips, "Ya just looked so tasty in these panties that I wanted to eat ya." He winked at Vegeta and reached under the Prince to rub the erection that flopped out over the top of the pink underwear. "Did it feel good?"

A short moan was all Vegeta could get out as he felt Goku massage the top of his dick. His hold on the rock faltered slightly and he slid down even lower.

"Oh, ya wanted to open up for me even more? I'm so hard right now, Geta. It's leakin' everywhere 'cause of you," Goku panted.

Before Vegeta could defend himself from the lewd accusations, another moan was ripped from his throat as Goku resumed licking him. A hand still stroked and fondled his twitching dick and he didn't know which would get him off first. He silently cursed his rival for making him react this way and trying to make him orgasm before they even got started. Knowing how greedy the idiot was, he probably wanted to make Vegeta come twice. His knees wobbled at the thought and he realized it wasn't such a bad idea.

Goku was slurping and moaning behind him and the noises and vibrations seemed to be shooting directly into his nerves and spreading through his whole body. He pushed his hips back and was rewarded with a muffled chuckle from his partner. Enjoying the sensations too much to care at this point, he just purred softly and let the other Saiyan please him. This was what being a Prince was about, right? Letting others please you? Groaning loudly as his servant's tongue pressed inside him and swirled along his insides, he realized that meant him getting eaten out was the princeliest thing he had ever done.

Then a finger wriggled in alongside the tongue to prod at his entrance and he nearly bit through his lip at the rush of pleasure. His thighs quivered and he could feel sweat beading on his forehead as that finger slide further and further inside him. Hips shifting and turning to get more contact, he sucked in a sharp gasp as Goku managed to bump against his prostate. It was first time he was actually glad that his partner read his weaknesses so easily as the other Saiyan began to focus on that spot relentlessly.

"K-Kkkarot, if you don't stop…fffuck!" The rock underneath his fingers crumbled as he climaxed with a silent scream. Rocking forward to rest his head against the boulder, his chest heaved and his vision swam. Closing his eyes in effort to steady himself, he was grateful when Goku pulled away from his over-stimulated body.

"I felt ya tensing up on my finger when ya came, 'Geta. I can' wait to feel it on my dick," he gave a short laugh and ran his hands up and down Vegeta's trembling back in a soothing motion. "I wasn' sure if ya would get off from that or not, but I'm glad ya did!" As he reached forward to rub the Prince's shoulders, Vegeta could feel his still hard dick brush against him.

"What are you waiting for, Kakarot?" The small Saiyan questioned, body twitching with each contact with the bobbing erection.

"Mmm, it's our first time, 'Geta. I want ya to enjoy it too."

The Prince rolled his eyes. The other Saiyan was incredibly easy to predict sometimes. "Then do something useful and stretch me some more." If he had to be kept waiting then he was going to put the time to good use.

"Oh! I know what we can do!" Goku chirped.

There was a slight shuffling behind him and then he was suddenly pulled down onto Goku's chest.

"Hehe, I was hopin' ya would suck on me a little, so this way we can do both!" The enthusiastic Saiyan explained as he dragged Vegeta's hips towards his head.

Staring at the weeping cock before him, Vegeta was glad that his partner couldn't see the reddish tint to his cheeks. It was long and thick, perfect like the rest of the god-like physique it was attached to. And he hesitated as wondered if it was okay for him to be so excited to put it in his mouth.

"Please?"

A small, hesitant word. One that spurred the Prince forward to drag his tongue over the head and lap up the salty fluid that dripped forth. The hips beneath him jerked slightly and there was an appreciative groan before fingers were once again inside him. As he wrapped a hand around the base of Goku's cock and began to take the stiff member in his mouth, he chuckled at the irony that he had come to beat Goku and he was literally doing so now. Different context, but oddly just as satisfying he found—the moans that the simple Saiyan didn't bother to disguise were giving him just as much of a power trip as hearing his rival plead for mercy.

As much as Vegeta was trying to concentrate on wringing more reactions from his partner, the fingers wriggling inside his ass kept distracting him. He really hoped that Goku wasn't expecting to come from this blow job because there was no way he would be able to perform at his best while the other Saiyan so sinfully played with his entrance. Huffing around the heavy cock, he imagined how it would feel inside him: how it would stretch him, slip in and out of him, and completely fill him. A shudder ran through his body and he felt his own dick stiffening again from imagining it.

"You always move at your own pace, Kakarot. Hurry it up!" A wry smile crossed Vegeta's face as he pondered whether that counted as an order or begging.

"Heh, you're open real wide now. I think I can fit it in already," Goku happily replied. He ran his tongue around the ring as if to emphasize his point and Vegeta squirmed in anticipation.

Scooting away from the tempting mouth, Vegeta started to stand and undress, but two hands pulled him back against Goku's stomach.

"Nu-uh, 'Geta! I still wanna fuck you in those panties!"

Vegeta's eyes bulged at the foul language and whipped his head around to see Goku grinning like the fool he was.

"Kakarot…." Vegeta sighed, resigning himself to accept this as another of his partner's strange whims.

"It'll work I swear! Just try it!" The prone Saiyan pleaded.

' _Fine._ ' Vegeta moved forward again and ran his hand over the slick cock, hoping this really would work. Taking a deep breath, he hovered over Goku's dick and pressed it against his entrance. As the erection slipped out of the way while trying to get it in, he started over and silently cursed that this would be a lot easier without his underwear on. However the second time he got the angle right and he pressed down hard, taking Goku's whole dick in one go.

His whole body twitched and his mouth opened wordlessly at the rough entrance.

"Whoa! You feel a-amazing, 'Geta!" Goku nearly shouted behind him. "Are ya okay?"

The Prince jumped from feeling a hand on his back and he hid his glare from his partner. "Yeah." He answered curtly while his fingers still twitched uncontrollably. The only thing that was giving him satisfaction at the moment was the small stutter in in the other Saiyan's words. Letting out a slow exhale, he accepted the fact that he would pay for this later. But he had better things to think about right now, like how good that big cock was going to make him feel. Concentrating on that, he began moving up and down on it.

Vegeta didn't mind the hands that wrapped around his thighs and helped lift him. He didn't mind the pangs either. Those things paled in importance to the way Goku's cock moved in him, the way it took his breath away every time it thrust back in, and the way his partner moaned loudly as it did so. Never in all the time he had known of the other Saiyan's existence did he ever imagine that they would one day be fucking each other. It was completely inconceivable and also completely incredible. His cock twitched with each movement and he fisted it in time with his penetrations.

"Oh, I wish ya c-could see how hot this is, 'Geta!" Goku groaned out. "You're sucking me in so deep! Your ass already looked good, but with these panties on…." His words were cut off as he let out a needy moan. "I could watch ya bounce on my dick all day, but I'm gonna cum soon!"

Squeezing the base of his dick so he'd last a little longer, Vegeta angled back—shifting Goku's entry to rub more of that sweet spot he couldn't get enough of. The Prince of all Saiyans was being reduced to a whimpering mess as he rode that cock like his life depended on it. He could feel his thighs beginning to shake and the coil in his center tightening for release and he let it out with a roar of satisfaction. Goku's legs jerked under him and soon there was an equally loud howl of completion from the other Saiyan.

They both sat there panting for a moment before Vegeta regained enough sense to roll to the side of the larger Saiyan. Goku groaned as his dick slipped from the Prince's rear and he turned to lazily throw an arm over the smaller man.

"That was even better than I thought it was gonna be!" He chirped while watching Vegeta through heavy-lidded eyes.

Grunting in assent, Vegeta didn't feel like actually articulating that he felt the same way. But as he lay breathless, wrapped up beside his rival turned lover, he realized that it wasn't nearly as awkward as he had imagined it either. In fact it was quite nice to be nuzzled by one of his own kind after so long. His eyes began to droop as he listened to the steadying heartbeat of Goku. Unconsciously beginning to purr, his eyes snapped open when he heard the other Saiyan return it. His cheeks burned at how intimate what was supposed to be random sex had become so he jerked out of his partner's grasp and sat up.

"Kakarot, my pants are destroyed and it's your fault. Take me back home with your ridiculous technique." He heard a happy chuckle and then a hand rested on his back. "But not next to—

Bulma." He finished as they ended up in a hallway directly in front of the heiress. Dropping the papers she had been carrying, her eyes went wide as she took in the sight before her.

"Hey, Bulma! Thanks for giving Vegeta the panties!" He trilled with a wave. Then as if the pair of them showing up naked in front of Vegeta's ex wasn't embarrassing enough, Goku had to go one step beyond and give the Prince a kiss on the cheek before winking at him and teleporting away again.

"So you two, uh, heh, yeah?" She asked with a crooked leer.

Crossing his arms and holding his chin high, Vegeta walked past her towards his bedroom. Before he entered, he looked back to see her still gaping at him. "I'll require additional underwear like this pair," he ordered with a smirk before disappearing into his room.


End file.
